


A cloak and dagger tale

by hkandi



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Police, BAMF Umino Iruka, Complete, Discord: Umino Hours, Gen, Hatake Kakashi Needs a Hug, It's a mystery shhh, Libraries, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Plot Twists, Restaurants, They drink alcohol in this but not too much, Undercover, Wink wink nudge nudge, disguises, police work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:00:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25867840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hkandi/pseuds/hkandi
Summary: Police detective Kakashi goes undercover to help his team search out a dirty cop working with a local gang. He's done this before, he just didn't expect to hit it off with the attractive new bartender at the restaurant his team is focusing on. But, hey, it's a unique way to get inside information...and maybe a date or two...just part of the job, Kakashi tells himself!But, at the end of the day, it's still an undercover project, and nothing ever goes how they think it will. Surprise!
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi & Maito Gai | Might Guy, Hatake Kakashi & Umino Iruka, Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka
Comments: 20
Kudos: 110
Collections: Umino Undercover





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [I AM STILL MAD DC (rahmaloloucandy)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rahmaloloucandy/gifts).



> Written as part of an exchange for the Umino Hours discord!

(I don't own any characters etc etc)

"Meeting at six," Shizune said quietly as she passed by, and Kakashi nodded and sighed.

He turned back to his computer and filled out some paperwork before he clocked out and left the station, waving to the officer on desk duty.

At ten after six, Kakashi wandered into the backroom of a nearby bar. Jiraiya owned it, and being a retired cop himself, no one batted an eye when police entered or exited.

"You're late," Tsunade said, drink in hand.

Kakashi shrugged. "Not that late, captain?"

"Be on time in the future or I'm putting you back on walking a beat," she said. "Now we can finally get started."

Kakashi grabbed a beer and took a seat at the table. Glancing around, he noted it was a small group. Tsunade, their captain. Her second in command, Shizune. Kakashi's work partner, Gai, and two fellow detectives, Itachi and Kurenai. And two detectives from another precinct, Genma and Asuma.

"Let's get straight to business," Tsunade said. "Our sister precinct has long suspected they've got a dirty cop, and we've been asked to help get them out once and for all, as they've struggled to do it internally. And our guests here have reason to believe our person is working with a local gang who works in all three of our areas." She nodded at the guest detectives.

"You know them as the Red Cloud gang," Genma said, "or, the RC, or the Akatsuki. They've grown in the past eight months, and we have significant reason to believe it's due to this officer, and their...assistance."

"Who do you think it is?" Kurenai asked, and the others shrugged.

"We're not fully sure," Asuma admitted. "We have a few thoughts we've run by Captain Tsunade..."

"But not enough that's worth sharing and making you suspicious, just yet," she said. "We're here tonight to start a sting operation. We know the gang has made a local restaurant its informal headquarters or meeting place, located just on the border of two of the precints. Everyone in this room is considered safe, so don't trust anyone outside of here with information about this." She looked at Shizune, who continued.

"We'll assign teams for this, and you'll have different roles. We can't have too many officers in the restaurant but we need to stake it out and see who of ours actually goes there. In addition to finding our dirty cop, we need evidence of what they're doing with the Red Cloud gang, to try to bring down not just the cop, but the gang too."

"They have ties in city hall," Itachi said. "Deep ties. And deep pockets."

Tsunade nodded. "I know. That's why this requires a lot of delicate work, and none of you will know everything that's happening, I'm afraid. Kakashi, Kurenai, and Genma will be our inside eyes and ears."

"Working there?" Kakashi asked, and Tsunade shook her head.

"Restaurant patrons. Kakashi by yourself, the others will pose as a couple. The rest of you will be working to get other dirt we can find, and when you three aren't active in your roles for the restaurant, you'll be helping to go through a few months of records from different departments to see what we can put together. It won't be pretty, but we need all the paper trails we can get."

The team nodded and they spent more time reviewing the plans.

As they were starting to depart, one or two at a time, Asuma waved bye to Kurenai, who smiled and waved back, as he and Genma headed out a side door.

"Bummed you're not partnering up with him?" Kakashi teased, and she blushed.

"No! I mean, it would be nice, but his beard gives him away," she laughed. "Won't you miss working with Gai?"

Before Kakashi could answer, his partner approached, practically sobbing.

"I will grieve the absence of you, rival!" Gai boomed. "But it is for a worthy cause! So noble! So honorable! So--"

Kakashi cut him off. "And this is why you don't get to do undercover, Gai," he laughed. "Come on, I'll buy you nachos and you can cry some more."

___________

It was about a week later, and things had begun. Itachi had gone to the restaurant once, as himself, to do some preliminary scouting before the main three began.

At first, they would plan which team went in and when, so as to alternate, though it would not be too often. And later, they anticipated going in at the same time, but maintaining distance.

Kakashi checked his disguise in the mirror in his new bathroom. He was at a rental apartment for however long the operation was, hopefully not more than a few months, as were Genma and Kurenai (separate places, though, as they didn't need to pretend to be a cohabiting couple). He had cut his hair a little so it could style better, and dyed it dirty blond, along with his eyebrows, however weird that was. Slightly colored contact lenses, a light bit of stubble, and glasses added to his look, along with professional-grade makeup to cover the scar along his left eye.

In short, a solid disguise, but he knew better than to assume that anything was foolproof.

Still, he liked to think he was looking kind of like a nerdy John Constantine....

Entering the restaurant a short time later, he was surprised by how...nice...it was. It was one of those dark, polished wood decors, kind of old-timey, with a large bar near the front, and many tables and booths. Still, it was one long area, so not terrible for keeping an eye on people. However, he also knew there was a back room, like a banquet room, and so that might be harder to get information from...

Kakashi had decided that he would usually sit at the bar. Itachi reported it being the type of bar that you could either sit at to drink, or also to eat a full meal at, and so as a single diner, it was a good place to be. Kurenai and Genma would take booths or tables, and get information in that way.

Plus, the bar might afford some eavesdropping opportunities from staff...

And so, Kakashi went twice in one week, commenting to staff and other diners at the bar that he was new to the area, in town to work on a book and use the main Konoha Library for their archives.

"And I can't cook for anything, so with food this good, I'm sure you'll be seeing a lot of me!" he had laughed.

His friendly conversation with others and reasonably generous tips soon made him a favorite, and so by the second week no one batted an eye when he visited more.

The first time he went in the third week, he was surprised to see a new person working behind the bar as he took a seat.

"What can I get you?" the new man asked.

"You're new," Kakashi commented, and the man raised an eyebrow at him.

"Yes, but that's not exactly a food or drink order," the stranger suggested.

"Whiskey on the rocks," Kakashi ordered, accepting a menu the man passed him.

The man gave him his drink and moved to fill other orders as servers waited. Kakashi studied the man. Tanned skin, light brown hair reaching just past his ears, some tucked behind his ears, honey colored eyes, and, most surprisingly, a nose ring.

"It's rude to stare," the man said to him, finally moving to Kakashi's area and crossing his arms.

Kakashi shrugged and sipped his drink. "You're new, I was just wondering who you are."

The man studied him for a moment, before shrugging and smiling. "I'm Masu."

"Trout?" Kakashi asked, laughing.

"Yeah, yeah," Masu said, rolling his eyes. "My parents liked the ocean, whatever. They almost named me after a dolphin. You got some amazing name yourself or something?"

"Yori," Kakashi said, and Masu raised an eyebrow. "Trust."

"I know what it means," Masu said, rolling his eyes. "Anyway, that's my name, what can I get you?"

Kakashi placed his order and alternated betwen making notes in his book and studying the younger man.

"So you're the writer," Masu said, placing Kakashi's dinner in front of him. "I've heard about you."

"Good things, I hope," Kakashi said, picking up his utensils.

Masu shrugged. "Maybe. Nobody said you stare at people so much."

"Only ones who interest me," Kakashi said. "You're new, I was surprised."

Masu shrugged and began to organize things behind the bar, as there was a lull in drink orders. "I have a friend who works here, and told me they got short staffed suddenly. So I said I'd help out for the summer."

This raised Kakashi's interest. "Why just the summer? Aren't you a bit too old to be having a summer job?"

"Aren't you too old to question people's career choices?" Masu retorted. "I'm only off work for the summer. I'm a teacher, in another county. But I got a short term sublet here through someone, and back home I'm subletting my room in my friend's place, so there's no extra rent or anything. The place here is paid, and I'm just apartment sitting. It was too good a deal to pass up."

Kakashi nodded as he ate and listened. "A teacher, eh? With a piercing like that?"

Masu rolled his eyes. "Summer vacation, I can do what I want. What's your story?"

"Well," Kakashi said, "similar to yours. Here for a bit to work on a book. I guess we're both kind of new in town."

"Guess so. But you know, being a writer still doesn't give you permission to stare at people."

Kakashi laughed. "Afraid you'll make it into my book?"

Masu studied him. "The book you're researching? Some historical thing? I doubt it."

"Maybe I'm including a fiesty character," Kakashi countered, and Masu snorted. 

"If you do, I'm your guy," he said, but before Kakashi could continue, Masu was called away.

Kakashi continued to half study him as he ate, and had to remind himself to stay focused on the task at hand...

________

Kakashi liked his cover, as he could take the records he needed to study, along with his computer, and head to the library archives and work on the case in silence and privacy. To anyone looking, it would appear that he was, in fact, doing research.

And while it was productive, it was certainly tedious.

That being said, the library did provide good places to meet with his team, as they could enter in a number of different ways and use one of the many private offices.

"I think we're getting some good leads on the gang," Itachi said, as he met with Asuma and Kakashi at the end of the third week. "Money laundering, bribing officials, illegal substances..."

"Nothing out of the ordinary, though still not good activities," Kakashi noted.

"And weapons trading," Asuma said. "Word is they've brought in some big deliveries, thanks to their friend with a badge."

"Looking the other way or actually bringing it in?" Kakashi asked, and the others shrugged.

"Not sure, not yet anyway," Itachi said. "But I feel like it's the first one. Looking the other way, and/or providing protection."

"We're going to start looking into records of the docks," Asuma informed them. "More papers to look at, but the Red Cloud leaders are old fashioned like that, using boats rather than trucks or trains."

Kakashi nodded, and they soon ended the meeting.

Kakashi decided to get a late lunch at the restaurant and was pleasantly surprised to see Masu there.

"You work all shifts, huh?" he asked the server, who shrugged.

"I do what they tell me to, for better or worse," he said.

"What's that mean?" Kakashi asked, and Masu looked around before answering.

"It's an interesting place, is all. But then again, I suppose Konoha itself is. I'm new, what do I know."

It was Kakashi's turn to shrug. "I suppose. I haven't been here that much longer, but if you're interested, I could take you around to a few places."

Masu studied him, with a frown. "What, libraries? Nah, I'm good. I get enough of that teaching the kids."

Kakashi laughed. "I'm not that boring, thanks."

"You sure? You look like a boring guy."

Kakashi felt his face heat up. "That's a pretty bold thing to say to a customer!"

Masu shrugged. "My shift ended ten minutes ago, I just decided to stick around and insult you."

Kakashi couldn't help but laugh. "So what you're saying is, you like me."

Masu shrugged again. "Your face isn't half bad. But, I like your tips, so here I am."

Kakashi rolled his eyes. "And if I decide to stay here for two more hours?"

"Well, you got me," Masu said, and Kakashi smirked. "Guess I'll pull up a seat and read myself."

"You're crazy," Kakashi said.

"I work with kids, and I gave up my free summer to work in a restaurant in a new city, so yeah, I think I am. You could just leave the tip now, so I don't have to stay, you know..."

Kakashi laughed again. "I'll do that, if you meet me for dinner tomorrow."

"I'm working tomorrow's dinner shift."

"Next dinner shift you're free," Kakashi countered.

Masu studied him with pursed lips. "Two days from now."

"Fine."

"Fine."

Kakashi reached into his pocket and pulled out money, handing it to Masu. "Keep the change."

Masu smiled, a real smile, to Kakashi's surprise, compared to the smirks and frowns he was used to, and grabbed a cocktail napkin and a pen, pausing before giving Kakashi the napkin.

"Here's my number, don't stalk me too much," the younger man said, as he began to leave.

"No promises," Kakashi called out, and Masu flipped him off.

Kakashi watched him leave, before pulling out his phone and saving the information.

He shot off a quick text to the man. 

"This is Yori," he wrote, and received a reply a few minutes later.

"Stalking me already?" 

"Just checking you didn't give me the wrong number."

"So, you already don't trust me. We're off to a great start."

"That's the spirit!" Kakashi wrote back, before he left the restaurant. 

When he returned home, he pulled out a different phone to check in with his team. "Making progress with restaurant staff, hoping to have more inside information soon."


	2. Chapter 2

(I don't own any characters etc etc)

Kakashi sighed and pulled his phone out for the umpteenth time.

"I'm usually the late one, but as Yori I'm early," he thought to himself. "Yet Masu, he's super late..."

His thoughts were interrupted by someone calling out to him. Looking up, he was startled for a minute.

Masu was walking towards him, a smile on his face, hands in the pockets of a very beat up but stylish motorcycle jacket, on top of dark skinny jeans and a black button down shirt.

Pure sex, Kakashi's brain supplied him.

He mentally shook his head.

No, brain. Mission, remember?

"Yo," Kakashi said.

"Sorry I'm late," Masu said. "I was helping an elderly lady cross the street to get her cat."

Kakashi blinked at him. It was unnerving, being on the receiving end of his bad behaviors: being late, offering poor excuses...

Still, he needed to win over Masu and get an inside contact, so he shrugged and gave him a smile. "No worries. Ready?"

Masu looked at their destination and sighed. "Really?"

Kakashi frowned. "You don't like it?"

"A library? You're seriously taking a teacher to a library?"

Kakashi shrugged and led them inside. "It's a great date spot! There's something for everyone, quiet places to go to, and if you're lucky, a puppet show in the kids area."

Masu laughed, a warm, rich laugh that made Kakashi's insides dance. "I'm usually the one giving the puppet show, but it might be nice to sit back and watch it for once. Well, let's make the most of it. Show me where you work," he said, winking.

Kakashi did, making small talk. Truthfully, he had set this up so that his team could get a good look at his new contact and do any necessary background searching on him.

The team, Kakashi knew, had begun as soon as they were in range of the library's security cameras. He had been thinking of how to get the man to a secure area so at least one teammate could observe in person, but he hadn't expected to be able to literally lead them to the best place for that. Not that he was complaining!

Soon, Kakashi and Masu were settled at his favorite table, side by side, looking at a few of Kakashi's "preferred research books."

He had read enough of them to be able to discuss it, and could only hope that Masu, being an educator himself, was not familiar with the information.

Kakashi's good luck was continuing, and the man was not. Masu asked various questions, and paid attention as Kakashi answered them.

About an hour in, Masu excused himself to use the restroom. Kakashi stretched and sat back, knowing it was located literally on the other side of the floor, and that he had time to kill.

Soon enough, Gai poked his head out.

"Rival!" he hissed. Gai couldn't really whisper gently. His volumes were booming and loud, or a hiss that generally passed as quiet...sort of...

Kakashi sighed. "Gai," he said softly. "You guys got his good side yet?"

"They are all good sides, are they not? Your date is most stylish!"

Kakashi snorted and shook his head. "Sure, sure."

"And so attentive to you!"

"I guess...."

"And most enthralled by your presence and knowledge!"

Kakashi sighed. "If I didn't know better, I'd say you were what the kids call 'shipping' us."

Gai shook his head. "Not at all! But --"

Kakashi cut him off. "How's things on your end?"

"Quite well! We have started to gather most significant information on...you know what...from...you know who..."

They talked for a few minutes longer before Gai dissappeared, and Kakashi checked the time. He frowned, Masu had been gone for almost ten minutes. Was the man alright?

Kakashi stood and headed towards the bathroom area, passing an aisle of old books before doing a double take.

There, Masu was talking to...Shizune? Shizune, as Shizune? In plain clothes, granted, but no disguise or anything.

He was trying to process this when the two parted ways.

"Thanks again!" Masu said to her, as he looked towards Kakashi and smiled.

Shizune left from the other end, not even paying Kakashi any mind.

"Everything okay?" Masu asked, joining Kakashi.

"Yeah, I just thought I'd check on you..." Kakashi mumbled, lamely. "Did you run into a friend or something?"

"Oh, her? Nah. Sorry I took a while," the other man said. "She stopped me as I was heading back to ask if I knew where a book was located." Masu smiled awkwardly. "She had the catalog number, so I guess the teacher in me took over and I helped her find it. Then I...may have asked if she knew of any good restaurants around here..."

Kakashi looked at the younger man, who was blushing.

"You...were asking out someone else on our date?"

Masu laughed and pushed Kakashi's shoulder. "Aren't writers supposed to be smart? I don't know the area, so I thought I'd see if she had recommendations so I could surprise you and pick a place if we needed dinner options."

"Oh," Kakashi said. "Oh!"

It made sense, he reasoned, as they walked back to put the books away. Shizune was likely there with Gai getting information on Masu, and why not approach the unknowing target when he was alone?

Yep, Kakashi told himself, perfectly reasonable.

_______

They ate dinner and talked more, about where they grew up, what they liked about their jobs, hobbies, goals, the normal first date discussions.

Near the end of dinner, Kakashi paused and frowned at Masu.

"Your eyes look...lighter?" 

Masu shrugged. "Must be the lighting here. It's all romantic and stuff," he said, winking at Kakashi, who felt his face heat up.

They went to a bar after dinner for a nightcap, and Kakashi walked Masu to a park the other man said was near his place.

"Can't tell you where I'm staying just yet and have you go stalking me," he joked.

"No, I suppose not," Kakashi sighed.

"Hey," Masu said, softly. "I like you, you seem like a cool guy, but I'm just here for the summer, so...I'm not looking for anything serious, you know?"

"Makes sense, me too" Kakashi agreed. "Don't go falling for me."

"Ha!" Masu snorted. "In your dreams."

"Hmm," Kakashi said. "Then give me something good to dream about tonight," he said, pulling Masu in for a kiss, half-hidden in the shadows of a decorative park light.

They parted a few minutes later.

"See you at the restaurant," Masu teased, as he turned to leave.

"I'll stalk you then," Kakashi called back, heading home himself.

On the two mile walk home, Kakashi pulled out his work phone.

"He checks out. Did you seal the deal? Fry his fish? Bought the winning ticket?" texts read.

Kakashi rolled his eyes.

"It was just a date, Gen, and it ended politely. But I should definitely be in with him and the other workers now..."

________

Kakashi continued to go to the restaurant a few times a week, now in his second month. The date had been about two weeks before, and, as hoped, the restaurant staff seemed to like him even more.

"I overheard some of the waitresses talking when I was in the restroom," Kurenai told him a few days after the date. "They were cooing over Masu, that everyone likes him and he's always quick to help, things like that, and then they gossiped about your date with him." She had laughed. "I think they're all sad and jealous you're both off the market."

So, Kakashi being nice, friendly, a good tipper, and treating one of their own well, it seemed to be working in his favor, and in the favor of the mission.

And actually, now that he was semi-seeing Masu, Kakashi had more reasons to be at the restaurant without worrying about people catching onto how frequently he was there.

He and Masu worked around the man's restaurant schedule, getting together every two or three days, and when Masu was working, Kakashi would often come in for a meal. He still paid for himself, so no one could say anything about it, really. Kakashi had even asked for a back booth near the kitchen so he could work sometimes.

The staff were quite obliging for that, as it was a loud area that could mean poor tips, but since it was convenient "for my writing," it worked out for everyone.

This meant that now Kakashi could sit at the bar and spend time with Masu and hear some staff gossip, as well as see people coming and going, and sit in the back, overhearing kitchen staff talk, and see more of who was going into the banquet room.

Not that a lot of people did, but he soon noticed some familiar faces, and took note of them...by writing them as "characters" for his "book."

There was a scrawny blond guy with long hair...a red headed pale guy...and a guy with lots, and lots, of piercings in his face. He would have to compare them with the gang's bingo book and see who was who.

Today, Kakashi was sat at the bar, eating his dinner and reading a book.

Inwardly, he was thrilled. The perks of his job sometimes!

Masu was bartending, his typical job during the busier evening shifts, and talking to Kakashi here and there.

Kakashi, as usual, was spending a good chunk of time studying the younger man. His not-boyfriend.

He narrowed his eyes and frowned suddenly.

"You change the color of your eyes!" he hissed at the younger man.

"What?" Masu asked, surprised, as he finished an order.

"You do! I thought I was imagining it, but since our date I've noticed different colors."

Masu shook his head. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh come on," Kakashi huffed. "Your eyes are literally green tonight. That's like the fourth color I've seen on you."

Masu looked at him before laughed. "Busted! It's part of having the summer off. Sometimes I wear eyeliner too," he said, winking at Kakashi. "Usually when I go to the clubs."

"What kind?" Kakashi asked.

"Goth clubs."

Kakashi considered this. "Interesting. I'd go with you," he offered.

Masu snorted and started another order a server brought over. "Yeah, right. Anyway, I'm still exploring Konoha and don't know where a good one is yet."

The server waiting on Masu chimed in. "I know some," he said, and Kakashi and Masu looked at him. The server lowered his voice. "The guys we...have in the back...the Red Cloud," he said, lowering his voice more. "They own a few different clubs and if business is doing well, they give us passes."

Masu raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

The server nodded. "Maybe I can get you in."

Masu smiled as he passed the man the drinks. "I guess I'd need two passes," he said, nodding at Kakashi.

"You spoil me," Kakashi laughed, and watched the two men return to work.

Once Masu was at the other side of the bar, Kakashi pulled out his work phone.

"Anko!" he began to type to a member of his team who was always involved in their undercover work in one way or another. "I need help with an outfit!"

________

Kakashi scratched his chin as his taxi neared the club. It was Saturday night, and Masu had gotten off work at 10 and headed home to change before they went to the club they had gotten passes for.

"Really," Kakashi thought, "who only goes to the club at 11 at night?" He sighed, thinking that as he had recently turned 30, perhaps he had gotten older than he thought.

The cab pulled to a stop, and Kakashi paid and got out. The club was in a reputable part of town, but around the corner from the closest main street. Dark neon blue lights indicated there was a business there, as did the line of...darkly dressed people.

Kakashi pulled out his phone and saw Masu had replied to his text from a few minutes ago, both saying there were almost there.

"Yori!" he heard, and turned to see Masu standing in line with a hand half-raised. Kakashi nodded and headed over.

"You look nice," Masu said. Kakashi was wearing a textured black t-shirt, almost crinkly-looking, that just barely met the tops of fitted dark jeans. Anko had pulled through in no time, and he had to endure a mini-fashion show at her place to find the right look, complete with a thick black leather...wrist wrap, bracelt-y thing. Kakashi didn't really know his accessories, but thank god Anko did!

"Thanks," Kakashi said. "So do you, I mean, wow!"

Masu smiled and looked at his outfit. "Thanks!"

He was in a high necked black dress shirt, with an almost utility look to it, different fabrics making up the shoulders and sleeves compared to the chest and back, tucked into sleek black dress pants and a dark black belt. A silver chain was worn over his shirt, with a charm on it Kakashi didn't realize.

"You changed your eyes again," Kakashi commented. Tonight Masu's eyes were a pale color, in an almost reptilian style, lined with thick black kohl pencil.

"Do you like it?" Masu asked, biting his lip.

"I do," Kakashi said, honestly. "A bit strange, but it works. For here, at least..."

Masu laughed and they moved up in line. He soon leaned in to the bouncer and said something, the bouncer checked his list, and they were granted entry.

Masu grabbed Kakashi's hand and leaned in to talk into his ear as they headed down stairs, music starting to grow louder.

"Don't get lost, yeah?" Masu said, and Kakashi squeezed his hand and winked.

Still, he wasn't prepared for what they walked into.

Kakashi hadn't been at a club, other than to raid it, in ages, and he was overwhelmed for a moment. The bass, the people, the darkness, the strobe lighting...the feeling of suffocation before you adjust to so many people in one space...

Masu must have sensed it as he squeezed Kakashi's hand, grounding him, and led them to the bar to get a drink.

They stood nearish to the bar to drink and see and be seen, leaning in to make comments to each other here and there.

"Don't I know you?" someone suddenly said to Masu, and Kakashi turned to look...only to see, shockingly, Anko!

Masu frowned. "I don't think so?"

Anko shook her head. "Have you been here before? You look like someone I met before..."

Kakashi had to bite back a laugh. Anko was bold, he had to give her that. She was a top detective who was almost always undercover, not shying away from having attention-grabbing purple hair while she did it. And tonight she was certainly not shy in her outfit, wearing a shiny black latex dress that looked like it was painted on her, straps and metal o-rings holding it up.

Masu shook his head. "Nah, haven't been here before. What about him?" he asked, nodding at Kakashi.

She looked at him, no sign of recognition on her face (she was, after all, a true professional). "Nope?"

Kakashi and Masu exchanged a look and shrugged.

"I've been to Scorpion once or twice?" Masu offered, and Anko snapped her fingers and smiled.

"You wore, like, a silver mesh shirt, right?" she asked, and Masu laughed.

"That was me," he said. 

"I liked it, I was telling my girlfriend about it," Anko said. "You look good tonight too, both of you. Good looking couple."

They thanked her, and she excused herself, saying she would catch them later.

"Silver mesh?" Kakashi asked, amused, and Masu playfully glanced away.

"Maybe?"

"You're full of suprises, aren't you?" Kakashi laughed.

"You ain't seen nothing yet. Let's dance!" Masu said, dragging them onto the crowded dancefloor, where Kakashi tried to follow his lead.

A while later, Kakashi saw Anko on the dancefloor, and she caught his eye and nodded towards the bar.

Kakashi nodded back, and told Masu he needed a bit of a break, and he would get them drinks. Masu gratefully accepted, stating he wanted to use the restroom.

In line at the bar, Anko slid up next to him as they waited.

"Good night?" she asked.

"You're a brave one," Kakashi said. "Good thing you ran into us earlier or this would be suspicious."

She laughed. "I like to live dangerously. I'm digging the look."

Kakashi shrugged. "You picked it out, remember?"

"I meant, you going out, having fun with someone," she said, nudging him, as they moved up.

Kakashi rolled his eyes. "It's a job, remember?"

"You don't have to tell me that," Anko said, before they placed their orders and waited. 

They grabbed their drinks and left money, and moved aside to talk.

"The cloud owns this place," Kakashi muttered, and Anko nodded as she casually looked around.

"I know. It would be nice if we could get into the VIP rooms more. I got in twice before, but it's been like a month..."

Just then, Masu approached them. "Guess what!" he said. "You know Momo, she usually works the lunch shifts," he said to Kakashi, who nodded. "We ran into each other at the bathrooms, and she invited us to a back table," Masu said. He looked at Anko, unsure. "I don't want to be rude, I'm not sure if we can bring someone else..."

Suddenly, Momo appeared, looking rather different from how Kakashi usually saw her.

"Hey!" she shrieked at them. "Let's party like we're rich!" Suddenly, she saw Anko and shrieked again. "OMG! It's you! I haven't seen you in, like, two months!"

Anko smiled and pulled her into a hug, Momo jumping up and down in excitement.

"You're coming too!" she said to Anko, and began to pull her after her, Kakashi and Masu following them.

They approached a curtained off area, a bouncer nodding and moving it aside, and they followed Momo up steps to an area that was slightly better lit than the club, and certainly a bit quieter.

"We're over here," Momo said, leading them to a set of tables where Kakashi recognized a few people from the restaurant, amongst others.

He and Masu greeted a few people, and Masu began to talk to them while Kakashi mostly listened, chiming in here and there, drinks flowing freely. Anko had disappeared to other tables, as she clearly knew a few people in the room.

Kakashi also took time to look around, observing who was there without spending too long on any one person.

"This is a swank club," Masu was saying, and the others nodded.

"Can you believe the RC own this?" someone said. 

"They're so lucky," another sighed.

"It's not luck," someone pointed out. "It's business."

"Is it true, the rumors?" Masu asked, sipping his drink. "They're...busy people?"

A few laughed at him.

"You're such a teacher, Masu," one said. "So naive!"

Masu rolled his eyes and leaned into Kakashi. "Whatever!" he said to his coworker. "Sounds like you don't even know!"

The man who had teased him leaned towards them. "Oh, I know. And yeah, they're 'busy.' Busy hustling everything illegal!"

"I know, right?" a young woman said, lowering her voice. "Drugs, weapons, big stuff. At all their clubs."

Kakashi wrinkled his brow. "They must get raided by the cops a lot, doing all that stuff?"

A few exchanged a look and laughed.

"Not at all! They've got protection," one of the restaurant's weekday bartenders said. "An inside man. Diverts all the heat."

Kakashi whistled. "Sounds like a good plot for my next book," he laughed, as did the others. "I can see it now, a lonely, disgruntled beat cop helps the bad guys!"

"You've got it all wrong," the first man said. "It's not a beat cop, my man. It's a detective. Though he is disgruntled, but not lonely."

"Just doesn't have long term relationships," a young woman giggled.

"I know," another sighed. "Wines and dines a few times, then moves on."

"Always the same thing," the bartender laughed. "Always!"

Masu laughed. "Don't tell me he's one of those guys who takes the date to the same place, orders the same thing, yadda yadda yadda?"

The young women giggled and nodded. 

"Literally same meal and drinks!"

"At the restaurant?" Kakashi asked, realization dawning on him.

"Duh!" another young woman chimed in. "He works with the RC, who have, like, adopted our restaurant. So he acts like he's a big deal too."

Others rolled their eyes. 

"He's a horrible tipper when he's not on a date!"

"He's so flashy when he takes a date out, guy or girl, but otherwise, ugh!"

"And makes these almost threats if we don't bend over backwards for him..."

Masu shook his head. "Have I seen him? I can't think of anyone who fits that bill..."

"I think you've been spared," one of them said. "But next time, we're definitely sticking him with you!"

Masu laughed. "Fair enough, I want to join the disgruntled club!"

The table laughed and the servers cheered their drinks, the conversation moving on to different topics.

___

Kakashi and Masu stayed at the club for quite a while, leaving shortly after three in the morning.

"I'm going to be a bum and head home on my own," Masu said, as they got back to the street and breathed in fresh air. "I know, I feel like a loser, but I'm beat and need sleep."

Kakashi smiled and kissed Masu's forehead, flagging down a cab for the younger man. "No worries, I'm tired myself. This was fun, thanks for bringing me."

"Anytime," Masu smiled, giving Kakashi a soft, lingering kiss before he got in the cab, waving as it pulled away.

Kakashi headed home himself, where he poured himself some water and coffee and began to type up notes from the night.

He finished just as the sun was rising, and stretched.

Jumping into the shower, he thought about the Masu-part of the night, and that it had been fun to be out with the other man...but he was part of the job, and Kakashi wasn't sure he wanted to...advance...their relationship, when he knew it was totally fake, even if the other man was also only in town for a short bit and they wouldn't see each other regardless.

Toweling off, Kakashi shook his head. 

"Easy does it," he reminded himself, before he put on pajamas and went to bed, visions of Masu dancing in his head as he fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

(I don't own any characters etc etc)

An emergency team meeting was called for that day, and Kakashi texted Masu as he packed for it, saying he likely wouldn't be seeing him that day as he unexpectedly had to meet with his publisher.

Kakashi hopped into a rental car and took off, heading to a hotel about an hour outside of Konoha.

He arrived and checked in at the front, and was ushered to the restaurant and into a private dining area.

Most of the team were there, with Asuma arriving just after him.

"Something you want to tell me?" Asuma asked Kurenai, who had a protruding stomach.

She laughed and gently laid a hand on it. "I'm eating for two?"

Kakashi shook his head as Genma approached them and put his hand on her stomach as well, pushing it in.

"It's going to be a boy, I can feel it!" Genma said, laughing, as Kurenai shook her head and readjusted her fake bump.

"We thought it would be a good disguise, but I won't miss it when we're done," she said, raking her fingers through her hair. She had flipped her eye and hair color, and now had red hair and dark eyes, compared to her red eyes and darker hair. "What about you and this look?" she asked Kakashi, who shrugged.

"I'll see how it goes," he said, as Tsunade cleared her throat and they sat around a table, reviewing all their notes.

"So we have a bit more of an idea of our cop," Itachi summarized, "but we need more, clearly."

"Kurenai, Genma, start paying attention to regular diners, especially for a table for two," Tsunade said. "Kakashi, see if your contact can get you more information."

Kakashi nodded and the table snickered.

"Yeah Kakashi," Genma said. "Tap your contact for information. Get everything you can out of him. Over, and over, and over."

Kakashi sighed, and his team laughed.

"He seems nice enough," Shizune commented.

"A most worthy companion for you!" Gai cried. "And most helpful for our case!"

"And only for the case," Kakashi reminded them. "He's here for the summer, I'm this," he said, gesturing to himself, "til we wrap this up, hopefully soon. Then things can get back to normal."

"Normal for you is moody and single," Kurenai teased. "Masu is getting you to go out. Maybe we can find you someone and drag you on a double date after all this," she said, winking at Asuma.

"I don't have enough sake right now for all this," Tsunade sighed. "Let's all stay focused, shall we?"

They talked for a bit longer before finalizing plans, and wrapped up, staggering their departures.

_____

The next two weeks were hard, as while they developed more of a case against the so-called business part of the gang, Kurenai, Genma, and Kakashi were struggling to identify their inside man.

There were a few men who seemed to be regulars, but no one stuck out in particular.

"We think we have an idea," Kurenai emailed the team one day. "Light skin, light hair...not sure entirely, it's been hard to tell just yet."

Kakashi sighed. Maybe Masu had been tagged for that table? He would try to ask when they went out the next day.

Masu and Kakashi went to the movies on Masu's day off, and ate too much popcorn there, so they skipped dinner and went on a long walk instead.

"What are you like, back home?" Kakashi asked.

Masu smiled as he thought about it, hands tucked into his leather jacket, and Kakashi studied him while the other man gathered his thoughts.

Masu's eyes today were a dark, deep brown, but Kakashi wasn't sure at all if they were contacts or not. He narrowed his eyes at Masu, as the skin at the bridge of his nose seemed slight different today, but it could have been his own eyes adjusting to the setting sun, as they had been in the dark theater for a while. It made Kakashi think to his own face where his scar was covered, and he made a mental note to see if he had to order more concealer for it...

"Well," Masu said, "I'm dedicated to my work, overly so...sometimes I work long hours, go on too little sleep. It's hard to have a good relationship at times. What about you?"

Kakashi shrugged. "This is me? Nose in a book, asking too many invasive questions about other people. Too much coffee, probably."

Masu laughed, a warm, rich laugh that never failed to make Kakashi's heart flutter. "Tell me about it! I haven't worked in a restaurant since undergrad, I feel like I'm drinking even more coffee than usual, which is saying something!"

"Teachers and their coffee, eh?" Kakashi laughed.

"Better than servers and their other sources of....energy," Masu said, shaking his head. "Not my scene, but some of those guys, oof!"

Kakashi mirrored the other man, shaking his head as well. "Illegal stuff, I'm guessing?"

Masu nodded as they walked and lowered his voice. "Well, they get it cheap or free from some of our...regulars."

"The ones you were all talking about at the club, right?" 

"Yeah," Masu said. "Oh! Did I tell you? I met the guy!"

"The guy?" Kakashi asked, raising an eyebrow.

Masu nodded, and they entered a garden area, heading down an empty path. 

"Yeah, the guy, the cop," Masu said, his voice quieter.

"Oh yeah?" Kakashi commented, trying to sound only slightly interested. "How'd it go?"

Masu rolled his eyes. "They weren't lying, he's a terrible tipper. I felt bad for his date, she seemed embarrassed and eager to leave. On her own, might I add. Every time I came over to their table he was talking all about himself."

"Bummer."

"I know!"

"Let me guess," Kakashi said. "Big guy, large and in charge? Dark hair, big hairstyle. Maybe a mustache? Loud suit?"

Masu laughed and shook his head. "Is that the writer part of you talking? Stereotyping?"

Kakashi laughed and shrugged. "Just trying to develop a character. How'd I do?"

"Wrong, wrong, and wrong. He's...kind of like our frames, on the slimmer side. Around our age. Light hair, like a light grey, trying to be trendy, you know? But it like...hangs there, near his chin. No facial hair. And dresses fairly boring."

Kakashi frowned. "Doesn't really stand out, then. I'll have to jazz him up if I write his story."

Masu laughed again. "Well, make him a better tipper if you do."

"What's his name? Maybe I'll keep it the same, first name at least."

"No clue," Masu said. "We all just call him 'RTT' for 'Red Terrible Tipper,' since he works for the RC."

Kakashi nodded and moved the conversation away, so as to not raise suspicion.

Soon it was getting dark, and they parted ways, Kakashi saying he had to be up early to meet with a historian.

When he arrived home, he wrote notes and told his team he was moving ahead with a lead, sending them the information.

He sighed as he relaxed after, or tried to, at least. Kakashi's stress level was increasing the longer he was with Masu. He really liked the man, and it was...fun...to pretend to be seeing someone.

But he actually liked Masu so much, he didn't want to turn this into a honeypot mission. He clearly didn't need to take things further with the man, they spent a lot of time together even without certain intimate activities. And Masu didn't push for anything, which both relieved and confused Kakashi. Maybe it was because Masu was only here for a few more weeks? Didn't want to just jump into anything more serious only to leave?

Kakashi's mind ran in circles until he finally fell asleep, warm brown eyes and a rich laugh dancing through his dreams.

______

A few days later, Kakashi stopped by the restaurant for dinner, greeting the hostess and asking about her family before heading to the bar, where Masu was working.

And, Kakashi noted, talking to a man...a man with chin length, light grey hair.

Kakashi sat two seats down from the man at the mostly empty bar, stealing a quick glance. He grabbed a food menu, nodding at Masu when he placed a glass of water in front of him, his mind racing.

The man looked slightly familiar, but Kakashi couldn't quite place him...

He began to eavesdrop on the discussion.

"When are you going to join me for dinner? I've seen you here for a while, I can treat you well," the man was saying. "I don't bite, unless you want me to!"

Kakashi cringed at the man's terrible pick up lines.

"Thanks," Masu said, "but I'm seeing someone."

"What?! Who?!"

Kakashi looked at Masu, who was looking at him and smiling. "Him," the bartender said.

The other man gave Kakashi a once-over, complete with a sneer.

Kakashi held out a hand. "Yori. I'm a writer."

The man looked at his hand disdainfully for a second, before grabbing it and giving it a hard squeeze. "Mizuki." He turned to Masu. "When you're over the nerd phase, come see a real man," he said, throwing a crumpled bill on the bar before turning to leave. "If you see Deidara, tell him I'll see him tomorrow with the juice," Mizuki said, leaving.

"Charming guy," Kakashi sighed once he was gone.

Masu shook his head. "RTT, you know?"

Before he could continue, another server came up with an order, and Kakashi turned back to the menu, his mind racing.

Deidara, he thought, as his brain supplied information. Member of the Red Cloud gang, known for his explosions, both for busting in and stealing, and just for general destruction.

And if that was RTT, and he works with Deidara....that meant Mizuki was their dirty cop...

Kakashi pulled out his Yori phone, the one Masu saw him with, sending a coded text to Itachi, letting him know to be available to talk later, via his other work phone, before turning back to ordering dinner, and keeping up his persona...

____

Kakashi spent an hour on the phone with Shizune, Asuma, and Itachi, sharing information and going over personal records via his encrypted computer with them, finding Mizuki easily.

"That's him," Kakashi said, and they looked at the not so stellar record of their fellow officer.

"Looks like lots of civilian complaints," Itachi mused. "A regular bully, then."

"And a few complaints from his peers," Shizune added. "Not that there's ever a 'type' for dirty cops, but he's not surprising."

They talked about how to advance, with the plan of compiling their other information with this, bringing Kurenai and Genma up to speed, and keeping close watch on the restaurant and members so they could plan their actions.

It was decided within a few days to move forward soon with their operation. Everyone had reported increased action from the gang, as well as Mizuki, now that they knew who he was and Itachi could tail him.

Kakashi checked in with Itachi periodically, and had arrived at the restaurant one day intending to do just that, when he noticed Masu wasn't there.

Kakashi frowned, the man was due to be in...

As if she could read his mind, the hostess came over with a drink. 

"Masu called out sick," she said. "Summer cold, probably."

Kakashi nodded and ordered a light meal, texting Itachi and receiving nothing out of the norm back.

He decided to go for a walk after, in the general vicinity of Masu's place, calling the other man.

No answer.

He frowned but decided to text, as rain started to fall. It seemed unlike the other man to not let him know he was sick.

"Heard you're sick, want me to bring you anything?" Kakashi wrote, tucking his phone away and continuing to walk. He had checked the weather and saw a forecast of rain, and so had a raincoat with him, pulling it tighter as the weather picked up.

A few minutes later, he got a reply.

"Sorry I didn't tell you, called out of work. Thanks but I'm good, about to sleep. Talk to you later."

Kakashi shrugged and put his phone away, tugging his hood a little tighter and putting his hands in his raincoat pockets as he walked to get coffee.

He exited a cafe with his to-go cup, glancing at a far corner of the cafe near the window as he pulled his hood up, when he paused for half a step, before continuing on.

He pulled his hood down low and crossed the street, standing in a bus shelter with a few other people.

There, he could swear that he saw someone looking very similar to Masu...with Mizuki?

Kakashi pulled out his phone and texted Itachi.

"You got eyes on M?"

"I do," the Uchiha replied back a moment later.

"He with anyone?"

This time, he had to wait several minutes for a response, just after Masu had left the table, only to be replaced by...Deidara?

"Only Blondie," Itachi wrote back.

"You seen my boy today?" Kakashi asked, gripping his coffee tighter.

"No."

Kakashi watched as Masu left the cafe, but before the detective could do anything, the bus pulled up, blocking his view. By the time it and the other people at the stop had departed, Masu was nowhere to be seen.

Kakashi headed straight home at a brisk pace, where he called Tsunade as soon as his coat was off. He relayed the events, from Masu calling out of work, to meeting with Mizuki, to Itachi seemingly not being straight with him.

"I'll make a note of it and will talk it over with Shizune, but we don't have reason to not trust Itachi," she said. 

"Where there's one dirty cop..." Kakashi began.

"Noted," Tsunade said. "You have reason to suspect Masu of being involved with the gang?"

Kakashi thought about it. "Not really, but did we ever find out who hired him at the restaurant?"

"The boss' son, they went to school together. They both check out."

They sat in silence for a moment.

"Would it be that crazy for a teacher here for the summer to get involved, though?" Kakashi mused.

"Risky for his job," Tsunade posed.

"True, but if it's good money?" Kakashi countered. "Teachers probably don't make amazing salaries, and if he's just here for a few months, could be good for both parties."

"Keep an eye on him either way," Tsunade said, before hanging up.

Kakashi changed and ran a hand through his hair, trying to piece it all together...

________

Asuma tipped Kakashi off a few days later on a Sunday that Masu had been seen at the docks with the RC at their building down there.

"He was driving the restaurant's van and made a delivery it seemed, but wanted to let you know," Asuma said, as he could be heard over the phone lighting a cigarette. 

"You concerned?" Kakashi asked, making a note of it in his computer.

"Probably not," Asuma said. "But he was there a while. A little more than just an in and out sort of thing. Not hours, but who knows. We're watching that area more closely due to some news we got, but only saw him there the one time."

Kakashi and Asuma reviewed the news. A large shipment, suspected to be firearms, was due to come in after the weekend, and word was that the gang was having a meeting at the restaurant to finalize plans for it that Friday night.

Masu had been helpful with learning about the meeting, telling Kakashi that the staff were told the restaurant was to be closed for a private event, and staff handpicked for it.

"I mean, it's the Red Cloud, so who knows if we'd get extra tips, and I get a night off, but still. Anyway, a bunch of us that weren't picked are going out since we don't usually have a Friday night off together. I hope you can come out with me?"

Masu had looked at him with such puppy eyes, Kakashi knew he wouldn't have passed even if he was to have been part of the sting.

Probably...

But, this provided Kakashi with a good opportunity, as he wasn't supposed to be part of the operation, so he could see if any loose ends needed to be tied up. And he was glad Masu wasn't working and would be safe...Plus, if he was involved with the RC, he would have been picked...or maybe not...?

Unsure of what to think about the younger man, Friday night Kakashi checked in with his team one last time before throwing on a blazer and heading to a popular restaurant on the other side of the downtown district from the sting operation.

Masu smiled when Kakashi met him outside the restaurant, looking as dapper as ever. The younger man leaned in and kissed his cheek, before taking his hand and leading them in.

"A few others went in to get the table," Masu said.

"How'd we get seats here?" Kakashi asked. "Isn't this a hot ticket in town?"

He knew it was, Kakashi had actually wanted to eat here for months. But it was a busy place, too popular, and didn't always work with a police detective's schedule.

Masu smiled as they approached a table with a few other servers, and they greeted Kakashi.

"Yori was just asking how we got in tonight," Masu laughed as they sat, a few others joining them and taking the remaining seats.

A woman, Kakashi recognized as the evening hostess, smiled and nestled into a man. "I have connections," she laughed. "And since I wasn't picked for tonight, might as well take advantage of it!" She introduced Kakashi to her husband, and smiled while telling Kakashi how nice it was for them to have date night away from the kids Kakashi always asked about.

The group, about twelve of them, had drinks, dinner, and way too much fun, taking their time being out and just enjoying sitting and relaxing.

They were starting to wrap up and began to discuss where to go after, pulling out their cell phones and looking up different clubs and bars, seeing who could get them into where. Kakashi noted the time, his team should have handled everything by now, but he likely wouldn't receive news for a bit.

Suddenly, the hostess, who had left for the restroom and just returned to the table, cried out, drawing the attention from everyone at the table.

"Did anyone else get a text from the boss?"

The others shook their heads.

"They got raided!" she said quietly, but rushed, eyes wide. "The cops! They came and busted the RC!"

The table was silent for a moment before erupting into discussion about it, what they should do, should they go to the restaurant and support their coworkers?

The hostess took charge after speaking on the phone for a few minutes. "I don't think we should go, they took in all the servers and cooks, the boss said he wasn't there but got a call, and he's heading to a police station. I think we'll still be questioned by the cops, though. He said we should probably plan to all come in tomorrow."

The table began to grow worried and talk over each other, and Kakashi looked at Masu, who seemed genuinely worried, the detective noted. Kakashi put an arm over his shoulders, as they were sat next to each other, and pulled the man in towards him to offer comfort.

"Maybe..." Masu said to the table, "maybe we should, like, crash together tonight? So we can say where others were tonight, in case the cops think we got the news and, like, left town or anything?" He ran a hand through his hair. "I'm just trying to cover my butt, admittedly. I can't risk getting in trouble with my school because of this, even though I wasn't involved in anything criminal."

The others nodded, agreeing with him and taking pity on their temporary coworker. It was discussed and decided that they would spend the night together in small groups, before heading to the restaurant together tomorrow.

They departed shortly after, dispersing to different homes, with Kakashi and Masu going home with another couple, crashing in their spare bedroom.

It had been a whirlwind of a night after they got the news, and it was jarring to suddenly be on their own, especially in a new place, and in a bedroom by themselves.

For the first time, no less.

Not that Kakashi thought they would do anything, his focus was to comfort and support Masu. It was always difficult for civilians when they got a true glimpse of police work, and especially so if they knew they would be involved, no matter how small their part would be. And, if the man was involved with the gang, it would come to light soon enough, one way or another.

The couple gave them basketball shorts to wear, and Kakashi and Masu washed up before tumbling into bed, laying on their backs looking at the moonlight streaming onto the ceiling.

Kakashi's phone, on a bedside table, buzzed, and he checked it briefly.

Relief washed over him as he saw a thumbs up emoji, signaling everything that night had gone well.

He sighed as he put his phone back, and pulled Masu closer to him. The younger man, his head already on Kakashi's arm, turned on his side and cozied up to Kakashi, who was still on his back.

They laid like that in silence for a few minutes.

"You okay?" he asked Masu, who nodded into his chest, an arm draped over Kakashi's stomach.

"Just wondering what it'll be like when things change," Masu said.

"At work, you mean?" Kakashi asked, but his mind couldn't help but raise a bit of doubt about the other man.

"This work, when I go back, whichever."

This weighed heavily on them both, and they grew silent again.

"Well," Kakashi finally said, squeezing Masu, "we'll make the most of it while we're both here."

______

The next morning they dressed and grabbed a quick breakfast with their hosts, before departing. Kakashi headed home, and Masu and the others headed to the restaurant.

Once he was home and showered, Kakashi pulled out his work phone and securely called Gai, who relayed how the night had gone.

No one had suspected it, things went fairly well, and Deidara was apprehended before he could cause an explosion, quite literally.

Mizuki was in secure custody, away from other cops he knew, and yes, all restaurant staff were being questioned today and into tomorrow, if needed.

Kakashi had told Masu to check in with him when he was back home, but didn't hear from him until that night, and was relieved to learn that Masu was fine, just tired.

The next day, Kakashi snuck into the backroom of Jiraiya's bar to touch base with Asuma and Gai. They were still processing the gang and testimonies, but most restaurant workers were good.

"Captain Tsunade says you should be able to wrap up soon," Gai told him, and Kakashi nodded, slightly distracted. "You can take out the lovely Masu even when you are done!"

Kakashi sighed. "Is he cleared?"

"Crystal!" Gai shouted, and Kakashi sighed again.

"This all cut a bit too close to home. Gai, once this is done, I go back to being me, so, no, I can't and won't take him out. Besides, his time here is done soon anyway."

"Well, no complaints from me," Asuma laughed. "Soon I can take out Kurenai..."

"Yeah, yeah, rub it in," Kakashi sighed. "It'll be good to be done with this, it took more out of me than I thought..."

However, "soon" was still about two weeks, as they wanted to keep an eye on the restaurant and staff for a bit longer, with Kurenai and Genma ending their time there first.

Kakashi was, to his surprise, dreading how to end things with Masu. Sure, Kakashi was a professional, and had done undercover stints before, including forming connections with others, but...Masu was...different?

Kakashi was even more surprised when one day, Masu told him he was leaving town two days later.

"So soon?" Kakashi asked. "I thought school doesn't start for another two weeks?"

"Yeah, but we're getting inspected, so they want me back ASAP," Masu sighed. "I'm sorry for the short notice..."

Kakashi smiled, fighting down his feelings. Instead, he reminded himself to look into the school Masu said he worked for, just to tie up that part of his report. To confirm. For the mission. That's all it was...

"We always knew we were only here for the short term, it just worked out that we ran into each other while we happened to be here for a bit. We don't have to make this weird, you know?" Kakashi said.

Masu smiled. "Yeah, you're right. Besides, the world is small, who knows what will happen?"

They had spent a good chunk of the next day together, walking around Konoha, drinking too much coffee, talking about this and that. Kakashi felt that he shared more of himself than he had in some time, and if he closed his eyes, it almost seemed like they were a real couple.

They ended the night, and their time together, with a heavy make out session, neither suggesting they take it further, and whispered goodbyes to each other before parting ways.

Kakashi didn't sleep that night, just stared out the window thinking about how he was saying goodbye to yet another person he had grown fond of.


	4. Chapter 4

(I don't own any characters etc etc)

It was about six weeks later, and Kakashi was feeling more like himself. He had washed the dye out of his hair, which was growing back to his preferred longer length and unruly style. 

No more makeup over his scar, contacts, glasses, or stubble.

No more going out, though, either. He had largely thrown himself into his work, not that anyone was really complaining as they worked on their case against the Red Cloud gang, and throwing the traitor Mizuki into a deep, dark prison.

"Donuts and coffee at the staff meeting," Kurenai said, pulling Kakashi out of his chair and dragging him after her.

"How cliche," he sighed.

Tsunade nodded as they entered, and the room settled down as food and drinks were passed around. She reviewed the normal items, Kakashi only half listening.

"Be good to our new transfer from Suna, everyone. Don't haze Iruka here too hard," she said, clapping a young man on the shoulder, the room laughing as he winced slightly.

"You'll get used to her brute strength," someone called out.

"Just don't be on the wrong side of it," Kurenai laughed.

"Glad I'm on her side then," the new transfer said, and Kakashi's heart jumped. The voice sounded familiar....

His head snapped up to look, but the man was already walking out behind Tsunade and Shizune. Kakashi cursed himself he hadn't been more attentive.

"Who's the new guy?" he asked his team, who rolled their eyes.

"Rival!" Gai sighed. "You should pay more attention in meetings!"

"Ah, give him a break, Gai," Kurenai soothed. "He's still lovesick from the summer."

"The wonderfully kind Masu!" Gai shouted, not caring who was around. "Kakashi, you still think of him often, do you not?"

"I don't!"

"You do," Kurenai said, smiling softly. "It's understandable, but I don't like you moping."

"I don't mope," Kakashi said.

"You mope," Itachi said. "More than my kid brother, and he's all emo."

"I'm good, but thanks for being annoying about my lack of a love life, everyone," Kakashi said, annoyed. "I'm sure deep down, you all mean well, even if you're getting on my last nerve about it."

"We just want you to be happy," Gai offered, tears brimming in his eyes.

Kakashi rolled his eyes and turned to leave, bumping into someone in the hallway.

"Sorry!" the person said. "I'm still learning the layout."

Kakashi looked at him, eyebrows raised, and the man laughed nervously.

"Iruka," he said, holding out a hand. "The new guy?"

Kakashi stared at him blandly, blinking at him, and Iruka looked at the others for help before shrugging and lowering his hand.

He opened his mouth to say something, when Tsunade called him to her office, and he waved as he left.

"New guy?" Kakashi asked.

Itachi shrugged. "My new partner, transfer from Suna, where I think he was transferred to early in his career here."

Kakashi frowned. "Konoha to Suna to Konoha? Sounds like a problem child."

"Or the top of the top!" Gai suggested.

"Whatever, have fun with him. He's too friendly for me," Kakashi said, laughing at Itachi, who rolled his eyes. 

______

That Friday night, the team went out to Jiraiya's bar for dinner and drinks, as usual. Kakashi entered, only slightly late, and headed to their normal non-meeting meeting place, a semi-walled off combination booth and table with chairs in the very back. Privacy, but not over the top, and always set aside for them.

"Yo," Kakashi said, grabbing a seat, noting there weren't many people yet there tonight.

Gai was talking to Shizune, Tsunade had just left to talk to Jiraiya, and Genma was showing the new guy something on his phone. Itachi and Kurenai had gotten up just as Kakashi came over, nodding at him as they walked to the bar deep in conversation.

Gai excused himself to the restroom as Kakashi grabbed one of the beers already on the table, Shizune went to talk to Tsunade, and Genma left to take a call somewhere quieter.

"Be back in a minute," Genma said. "Kakashi, be nice to Iruka, yeah?"

Kakashi quickly realized it was just him and Iruka left in the back, and that they happened to be sitting across from each other in the booth part.

He sighed, when would the others come back?

Iruka tried to make small talk, but Kakashi gave short answers, feeling irritated. He hadn't heard anything bad about the new man, sure, but it didn't mean he had to like him just yet. He had too many other things on his mind these days...

"Want to know what I did this summer?" Iruka suddenly asked.

"No." Kakashi half-studied the man sat across from him. He was, Kakashi noted, wearing a stylish leather jacket. Inwardly, he sighed. Masu used to wear something similar...

"Well," Iruka tried again. "We're working together now, can I at least not call you Detective Hatake? It's rather formal."

"No."

Iruka frowned, but smiled shortly. "If I can call you by your first name, I'll tell you what my friends call me?"

"No," Kakashi said, yet again. He turned to try to see the rest of the room, where was everyone?

He could feel Iruka's eyes on him and sighed before turning back to face him.

"They're not coming back," Iruka said quietly, but calmly. Something about the change in his tone was more...serious...than Kakashi would have expected.

"What?" he asked Iruka.

"They won't be returning just yet, or showing up at all. It's just us for now."

They looked at each other in silence for a moment.

"Whatever," Kakashi said, finishing his drink. "I'm out of here."

"You're not going anywhere," Iruka said, an unreadable look on his face.

"You're crazy," Kakashi told him. He was so going to rub it in Itachi's face that his new partner was insane!

"Kakashi," Iruka said, sternly. "Sit. We're going to have a little talk, you and I."

Kakashi raised an eyebrow at the other man, but admittedly, didn't move. "You've got some nerve," he said to Iruka. "Do you know whose bar this is? A good friend of mine owns it. A retired cop, a top cop. So, you're not exactly in a position to call the shots."

Iruka, to his credit, did not appear bothered by this.

"I know who owns it," he said, "I tutor his godson. Jiraiya and Naruto love me."

Kakashi paused, surprised by this turn of events.

"Let me tell you about myself," Iruka said, shuffling in his seat to get more comfortable. "My name is Iruka Umino. Born and raised on the streets of Konoha, it's made me who I am today. I'm dedicated to my work, and sometimes I work long hours and go on too little sleep. I can become too invested in work and not enough in friends, much less relationships, but I'm looking to change that."

Kakashi's mind was racing. Those words...something about them were familiar, his brain screamed at him. Another part of his brain was waving a red flag at him, but he couldn't quite comprehend it.

"You're pretty brave," Kakashi said, "hitting on a superior officer you just met."

Sure, Iruka was easy on the eyes, but that didn't mean Kakashi was interested...right?

"Did we just meet?" Iruka asked.

"What?"

"Are you sure we haven't known each other for a while? Say, all summer?"

"I...I don't..."

Iruka smirked, his deep brown eyes twinkling, and Kakashi's brain overloaded with all these unexpected things happening.

Deep, dark brown eyes, dark brown hair, pulled into a ponytail, scar across his nose....Kakashi's brain was near exploding trying to process the information in front of him.

"You know about the Red Cloud gang, don't you?" Iruka asked, continuing without waiting for a response. "Of course you do. Where they work. Who helps them. That there's people who hide behind their badge but are bribed by money and false promises? And that it's up to the good guys to take them down?"

Realization finally hit Kakashi. "You....you work for them?" he asked Iruka. Kakashi inwardly cursed himself, hadn't he said there would be more than one dirty cop, not just Mizuki!

Iruka rolled his eyes. "I thought you would be smarter than this."

"Who are you?" Kakashi asked, his eyes not leaving Iruka, while he tried to figure out how he could get out of this situation alive and alert his team.

"You might call me Masu, though I prefer Iruka."

Kakashi stared, his brain now a puddle in his head, and Iruka laughed. A deep, rich, familiar laugh.

"I grew my hair back out," Iruka said, motioning to his longer hair and its darker shade. "But so did you, it seems. And, hey, we both have scars, that's unexpected. But, relax, I don't work for the other side. I've been undercover with you, and Kurenai, and Genma. Oh, and Anko."

Kakashi remained silent, staring, trying to understand everything.

"Why should I believe you?" he finally asked, as Iruka sipped his drink.

"Because I like you," Iruka said. "And I think you like me, and we can actually have something real now."

Kakashi frowned. "You think I should believe you were part of it? You just transferred here."

"After the heat died down," Iruka pointed out, shrugging. "Call our captain or Shizune. Wait, they're right there, let me get them," he said, waving.

Tsunade came over and, to Kakashi's surprise, confirmed it.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Kakashi snapped at her.

"You were being a pouty brat," Tsunade said, downing a quarter of her drink. "I thought it would be a nice surprise."

Kakashi turned back to Iruka. "You knew who I was during the mission?"

"Yep."

"And while I thought I had an inside man..."

"I was using you to pass information along," Iruka supplied. "Like a second handler. It made it easier for everyone, really."

Kakashi looked at Tsunade. "That's why Itachi lied about seeing him with Mizuki that one day? He tried to not make me suspicious of this guy, and then I got all suspicious about Itachi!"

Tsunade sighed. "Don't think about it too hard," she said to Kakashi, "and take this man to dinner!"

And with that, she left them alone again.

"You couldn't have told me sooner?" Kakashi asked Iruka, who shrugged. 

"Part of my transfer procedure, I suppose. They had their reasons, I guess. Can you blame them?"

"Maybe?" Kakashi pouted, against his better judgement.

Iruka sighed. "Come on, I'll buy you a drink to make up for it."

"A drink, and I want your real phone number," Kakashi said, as they stood.

"Sure," Iruka said, smiling, holding out his hand.

"And a goodnight kiss," Kakashi added, and Iruka laughed, that warm laugh that Kakashi had grown so fond of over the summer, as Kakashi took his hand.

"Deal."

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback and suggestions welcomed!
> 
> Let's connect, I'm on [tumblr](https://hkandiu.tumblr.com/)


End file.
